


The Punishment

by JustBeStill



Category: The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Negan kills someone else instead of Glenn and Abraham.





	The Punishment

Daryl opened his eyes. They had been kneeling on the ground for a long time now. Suddenly Negan came up behind him. He laughed. Sadistically. "What do we have here?" Daryl looked up at him, refusing to be intimidated. "Dwight, kill this fool." Ordered Negan. Dwight did as he was asked. Daryl died slowly, in immense pain, and after he was dead, Negan bashed Daryl's brains in with Lucille. And Glenn got to live. So did Abraham.


End file.
